


Tub time

by alicesprings



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gap Filler, Hall of Shame, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicesprings/pseuds/alicesprings
Summary: Just a tiny gapfiller for the Hall of Shame episode.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	Tub time

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the mutual ILY's, which, *swoon*

They fuck hard and fast, like they do when they get worked up like this. Afterwards, Mickey sprawls onto his stomach, face in Ian’s neck, unable to take the grin off his face. ‘We’re fuckin’ good at that.' 

Ian snorts. ‘At least we’re good at something,’ he says. ‘Besides fighting.’

Mickey thinks for a second. ‘It’s bullshit, you know. That thing you said about fighting being all you know. I bet you didn’t constantly fight with your exes, the ones who have 13 per cent of your heart.’

Ian sighs. ‘Mick… it’s not that they have 13 per cent of my heart. _You_ have my heart. I just meant, I cared about them. I care when someone I was with _dies_.’

Mickey sniffs, then scratches at Ian’s chest hair. ‘That’s because you’re a soft motherfucker.’

Ian smiles. ‘You know it. Look, you’re the only man I would have ever married. The _only_ person I want to be with.’

‘Yeah, yeah, enough of the mushy shit,’ Mickey says, embarrassed like he gets when Ian says anything sincere. ‘I need a shower, I got lube and come all over me.’

He slaps at Ian’s hip and gets up and Ian follows him to the bathroom. The candles are still flickering and the tub’s full of water even though most of the bubbles have dissipated.

‘Let’s try it again,’ Ian says. ‘Don’t want to waste the water.’

‘Nah, man, that was uncomfortable as shit.’

‘Maybe ‘cause you had the faucet digging into your ribs,’ Ian says, climbing in and taking up his previous position. He holds out a hand and gestures Mickey in. ‘Come sit on this side with me.’

Mickey sighs but gets in the tub. The water has cooled but it’s pleasant after the sweat they worked up fucking. He settles in against Ian’s chest, sinking down a little so he can lie back. Ian’s arms encircle him, and well, it’s actually kind of nice.

‘Huh?’ Ian prods after a minute, ‘This is better, yeah?’

‘It’s all right,’ Mickey says. Ian grins, taking that as the ringing endorsement he knows it to be. He nuzzles Mickey’s cheek making Mickey look back over his shoulder to meet Ian’s lips for a kiss.

‘I could stand to do this every now and again.’

‘Yeah?’ Ian grins. ‘Me too. The tub’s a little small, though’. He’s long since given up trying to keep his legs in the tub and has them out sitting on the edge. Mickey sinks back even further, stroking the arms around him and leaning back for another kiss. ‘We’ll look for a bigger tub,’ Mickey says. ‘When we get our own place.’

Ian grins. ‘Yeah, that’d be good.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ellismuse) too.


End file.
